


Get Down, Make Love

by pissedoffpineapples



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedoffpineapples/pseuds/pissedoffpineapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five very different couples find some not so different ways to kill the boredom during a quiet night at SHIELD HQ. </p><p>[Trying on some couples I've never written before!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down, Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is ignoring all canon romances in the third season, just to be clear.

The night was quiet in all corners of HQ. Those agents who didn't have assignments or outstanding tasks were resting or sleeping. Other were on missions, having vacated the premises altogether. The silence was almost unbearable – but then again, so was the lab. 

It seemed to be the only brightly lit area in all of the Playground, but with Fitz fussing over the monolith and how to reacquire the portal they all had once despised so fully; the buzzing of the florescent lights; and the general hustle and bustle of lab assistants running tests, it was a zone of avoidance. Besides, with all the time she had been forced to stay between those four walls, being as useful as she could be with a brace on her knee and a lung that refused to heal, it held very little appeal. Bobbi Morse was sufficiently bored. This she knew. Everyone else had something to be doing, or so it seemed – and so the first thing that popped into her mind as she poked her head into the lab, considering it – was her rehab that still steadily plodded along. The ball and chain around her ankle that took her an exhausting amount of energy to drag. 

But it was getting lighter every day – the burden lessening with the training she took on. It wasn't easy work but it was productive. It was necessary. And so, comfortable in her yoga pants and tank top, hair tied back to lessen her distractions, Bobbi descended into the gym. 

The lights jumped on like flashes of lightning when she entered the padded room. Her feet sunk into the thick floors. She could detect a thin layer of perspiration on her brow despite how the chill air had spread goosebumps across the surface of her skin like a rash. She could feel her nipples stiffening and clenching, like tiny fists, safe behind a wall of padding in her bra. 

The sweat, she presumed, was nervousness. Since the rest of her body seemed to be reacting to the chilly dampness of the atmosphere down there. Training sometimes gave her nerves now – it never used to be that way. But she could feel the weight of the brace on her knee, hugging it, making her feel tense in her shoulders. 

She tried to shrug it off, reaching a hand up to massage the back of her aching neck. First she would try with the punching bag. It seemed tame enough to start off with, something that was mostly upper body, something to warm up her bad lung – or maybe she was just avoiding it. 

That thought tried to shake her, but she chose to ignore it. _It's just better to start with the lung,_ she reassured. She approached the punching bag that was a bold red color, like that of a stop sign, and got herself into position. 

Bobbi started off slow, taking hard, graceless punches at the blunt object. After a few minutes she began to work up a sweat and could feel her lung going into overtime. She missed how long she used to be able to go for. The sweat cascading down her back, her arms and legs aching from all kinds of impact. Her legs were arguably the strongest part of her body and that – at least some of it – had seemingly been snatched from her. Maybe it wouldn't ever be the same again. 

This thought began to bring her blood to a boil and she felt the sweat coming harder and her lungs pumping air more furiously. Afraid she would push it too hard but equally as worried that if she didn't she would lack progress, Bobbi was stuck between two brick walls that didn't seem to be leaving her much room to breathe. Before long she stopped, bitterness rising with her blood pressure, leaning forward to press her weight into the object she brought her rage upon in a motion that had likeness to a hug. 

She remained that way for a moment or two, panting as she clenched the stiff leather in her arms. Breathing in was a chore. It was almost a wheeze. She breathed deeply despite the burning sensation she felt, and pressed a hand to the spot where the bullet had penetrated her body. The exterior pain had mostly vanished, it seemed – but inside, beneath the skin, where it mattered most, was arguably taking the longest time of all to be well again. 

Bobbi backed up once her breath was hers again and thought maybe it would be time for a few kicks. The punching bag was a little high up, so it was a little adventurous – but if she stayed at the same pace all the time she could never move forward. 

And so she got into position and worked up her nerve to attempt a high kick with her good leg. She breathed in and held it, and launched her foot high to where it successfully impacted the bag that swung enthusiastically in response. _So far, so good,_ she thought with the budding of a smile, and tried another which was executed much the same way – successfully.

Her confidence on the rise, she decided to try it once more, and if it went okay, she decided maybe she would give her bad leg a go. Getting into position, Bobbi got ready to pound her frustrations mercilessly into the expressionless beanbag before her, but this time something was different. 

It seemed, after the first two successful trials, her knee finally screamed out for mercy after being left as the only supporting beam for her body weight. She felt the shock of pain deep in the bone where the injury resided, and she herself had to clench her teeth to keep from shouting against the grinding pain. Immediately taking the weight off her knee, she reached out again to grasp onto the punching bag, her only lifeline in that moment. Obviously the impromptu mission that May had taken her on had done more harm than good. 

She kept her knee delicately arched then, foot lifted off the ground to avoid any further discomfort, feeling the throbbing deep and merciless under the squeeze of her brace. The sweat was coming now as if she had spent a straight half an hour kicking that damn thing and the result brought her to kicking herself. She used to be able to take so much more. She used to be – 

“You can do better than that.” 

Suddenly, a voice sliced through her silent self loathing. For just an instant, the pain ceased, and her mind flitted dazedly out of the preoccupied zone. Who...?

She should have known, however, by the lackluster tone in which the words were spoken, cased around each syllable like hard bone. She should have seen the slender silhouette in her mind the moment the voice invaded the silence of the gym, because such a phrase – positive, in some lights – said with the hardened intensity of a schoolmaster could only belong to one person in her life at that time. 

Gripping onto the bag harder and turning her body without putting much weight on her bad leg that she descended carefully to the floor, she finally got a good look at her strangely challenging cheerleader. _Melinda May._

When Bobbi saw her standing there, arms folded across her chest with an expectant look in her dark, mysterious eyes, she couldn't help but smirk a little bit. Then she followed up with a, “should've figured it was you.”

“I know you don't think you can,” May said, avoiding Bobbi's attempt at a greeting – or a subject change – altogether. “but you can.” She approached the blond, pursuing her into the room a little further until the women were about a meter apart. 

Bobbi laughed a little, but it was a nervous little sound. A flutter. It wasn't too often that anyone could see through her strong array of confidence. But lately, she supposed, after what she'd gone through, maybe it was a little easier. She had grown more transparent in her harrowing experiences.

Usually, looking into it and trying to see past it to what lay underneath, was like trying to stare into the sun without sunglasses – or else, that's what Hunter had said to her once. _But Hunter's full of shit,_ her mind shot back, and she scoffed. “I don't know, May. I know I can. It's just taking me some time.” 

“You've had months.” Now it sounded as though she was criticizing , and Bobbi clenched the tough leather tighter in her hand. She wasn't sure it was something she was prepared to hear, and yet, she remembered that just a few days ago May had come in there and demanded a sparring match under ridiculous circumstances. Just before the previously mentioned mission she wasn't sure she had been ready for. The blond had thought her old companion truly wanted to hurt her – at least until she realized it was some kind of trial. 

She still felt some singe of hot anger from those moments, though other emotions lingered under the surface. But her thoughts were cut off before she could hone in on them. 

“Spar with me.” 

The sentence was short and simple in its meaning, but Bobbi still found herself slightly taken aback. “What, you're going to ask this time?” 

May sighed. Her gaze clashed with Bobbi's eyes, warm and brown on the blond's aquamarine despite their exterior chill. “I was testing you. And you did fine in the field. Like I told you.” 

It was Bobbi's turn to sigh, and she finally released her life support worthy dependence upon the hanging bag. She tested some weight on her bad leg and it felt alright. “Doesn't change the fact that I'm still in rehab.” 

“Yes. You are.” May spoke again, her voice quiet as always but somehow louder in the silent, echo prone atmosphere of the gym. Or maybe it was just louder in Bobbi's ears since it seemed to have the power to overcome the meticulous and disruptive pounding of her heart. “So spar with me.” 

_Maybe she's bored too,_ Bobbi thought then, and she started to see the soft side of May again. Sometimes it happened. It was like seeing a shooting star – there one minute, gone the next, and absolutely magical. She knew that May, innately, just wanted to help her recover, so she began to wonder what the harm was. After all, it was more personable – fighting against another person would be just the right amount of ambition, without the cold, impersonal glare of the gym equipment she was growing to hate so deeply.

“Sure,” Came the curt reply, and she stepped a little closer to May, testing her knee again subtly. 

It wasn't long after the agreement was out of her mouth that May was upon her. A fury of kicks and punches, like a small tornado with a blur of black hair. Bobbi did her best to dodge and weave around the experienced agent's moves. It wasn't an easy feat, however, and May managed to land quite a blow to the side of her head when she had failed to duck in time. This threw her off balance which allowed May to – rather easily, she noted with some chagrin – twist her arm and bring her to the matted floor. 

Maybe it wasn't as personable as she had anticipated, Bobbi began to consider. May certainly didn't go easy, even given the circumstances, and she found her mind continually wandered back to the day she very nearly thought she had to fight for her life from Melinda, whom she had never seen in such an intense fury before. 

As she pulled herself up from the mat, she found she felt no different than she had running on the treadmill earlier that day. Or using weights in the afternoon. Or beating the punching bag just a few minutes before. It felt like a burden – like a test, like a constant judgment. The only difference between May and the punching bag in that moment was the living heat on May's skin, the mind she operated with precision, and the hot blood that no doubt pulsed through her veins. 

“You're being sloppy.” 

Having climbed to her feet, Bobbi stretched her bad leg and felt her bitterness rising again. Perhaps it would have been better to just go to sleep, and yet, the guilt she would feel at doing that was unmatched. She wouldn't get back in the field by going to bed. But something had to give, she thought, as May took a swing at her that she duly dodged, bringing them back into the zone. 

_Something's gotta give._ Bobbi found herself with a wandering mind, as she dodged and evaded May and even launched a few counters of her own. She thought of how interesting ingredients were added to otherwise boring tasks to make them less of a burden, or less boring. Trivia games became drinking games with the presence of alcohol. Headphones with good music made long lists of house chores much more bearable. Strip poker wouldn't have half its appeal without the strip. 

Suddenly she had a thought, though it was more like an epiphany. She caught May's fist into one of her own hands, solidly, and stammered out “wait, wait, wait.” 

May sighed a little begrudgingly, it seemed, but she backed off as asked, and without question. Bobbi assumed May probably thought she was hesitating, but she really just had a suggestion to make. If she wanted to truly get better, and to make progress that didn't feel like carrying the weight of a quinjet on her shoulders, she had to make this rehab bearable. She had to make it fun. 

“This isn't working for me.” 

“You're doing alright to me.” _Encouragement._ It was funny with May, however, as even when she was being uplifting her voice didn't change from the usual tempo. The business as usual. The silence. 

“No, it's not that,” Bobbi said, wiping a hand over her forehead, suddenly anxious at her proposition. Especially the way May gazed at her with eyes that were small and almost menacing, like a snake's eyes. Watching her, with a certain hunger belittling the pupils. But was it hunger for a fight, or for something else? “How about...we make this into a game.” 

“A...game.” It wasn't a question, really more of a statement, but May seemed as skeptical as they come.

Walking about the mat a little bit, Bobbi began to explain her predicament in a tone that was a little more exasperated than she had hoped. “Look. This rehab has been long, and difficult, and I just...I've been through tons of surgeries, I've been doing this for months, and I'm starting to feel sort of jaded.” Bobbi paused to turn around and plunge into May's eyes which still watched her with the patient flickering of a candle flame. “It's boring to do this every day. At first, I was pretty zealous about it – I guess I thought the recovery would come quicker. Now I dread this. I just want to make it fun, I guess. Maybe it would be a bit more bearable.” 

There was a sense of understanding in the older woman's sordid stare, and she gave a brisk little nod. “Well, what are you suggesting exactly?” Bobbi grinned, and she was happy to note a tiny turn up of one corner of May's smooth lips in a sort of smirk in response. 

“Well, what about strip sparring?”

May's expression didn't change, but her voice gave the incredulous spark to the suggestion that her face could not. “What?” 

“Everything is more fun when you add strip to it. Right?” Bobbi continued to grin – beaming, really, possibly at the sheer ridiculousness of her own suggestion. But it felt good to be suggesting it. In fact, she felt better already. “Strip poker, strip Monopoly, strip Twister...come on, May. It's fun _and_ funny.”

May seemed to be internalizing what the blond before her was saying, and before long, still tense faced, she said, “go on.”

“So, we have a match,” Bobbi continued, “and whoever loses it has to take something off. Socks and accessories don't count. Getting the other person out requires getting them to the mats. Like in wrestling. First person to lose it all is the designated loser.” 

Bobbi was certainly unaware of what she was suggesting, in a way – was it a feeble attempt to make her rehab and this dreary night more enjoyable, or was something else at play here? After all, she had replayed the moment from before over and over in her mind. When May had come at her full force, slamming her into the wall – trial or not, there had been some tried and true animalistic behaviours at play. Behaviours that were both savage and endearing. Behaviours that had forced Bobbi's skin into a sweat and her heart into her throat for more reasons than just surprise.

May smirked. It was full this time, after it seemed she had taken a moment to digest what the hell Bobbi had suggested. Bobbi saw something in her then – it was like a streak of sudden colour in an otherwise black and white canvas. Playfulness.

Bobbi had discerned long ago that Melinda May had sides of her that she only chose to embrace when the moment was appropriate. It all played into how well she had a handle on her emotions. But the playful aura that was present on her now acted from within her like a little girl. It peaked around dark corners and chose only to reveal itself when May thought nobody was looking or paying attention. The thing was, the ever attentive Bobbi Morse was always paying attention. 

So she noted the spark that ignited somewhere in the back of May's mind, seeing it in her eyes like a visible firework, even when the woman said nothing more than “you're on”. Her tone had bent a little, the blond also noticed. Something in her words was a little lighter – like maybe she too, after these past grueling weeks, was ready to embrace some semblance of fun, no matter how ridiculous this scheme truly was. 

With this on the line, Bobbi was certain Melinda wouldn't be holding back for the world, and so as she avoided the older woman's opening moves, she found herself with her back to the wall fairly quickly. She saw an out though as Melinda came in for the kill and tried to grab her, and by ducking low and rolling was able to surface back out to the middle of the room where she had more space to freely move. 

The women sparred just in this way for a time; ducking, little jumps, dodging, all the time trying to grab and pin the other one to the beaten mats they danced on. After a few minutes of operating in this fast paced manner, Bobbi could feel her lung starting to pain and she knew it was time to bring the round to an end. Seeing a quick in, Bobbi lunged towards May's middle, using her best leg for the most leverage. 

May, however, was too quick to be anticipated – and she moved out of the way just in time for Bobbi's move to bounce off of her. The dark haired woman was able to regain her balance fairly quickly, but the lunge cost Bobbi the match. She had benched herself, as her body went down hard on the mats. 

Heart hammering in her chest, Bobbi pulled herself to a sitting position and was greeted by May's hand extending down to help her up. She obliged and allowed the other woman, who she noted now had a healthy flush glowing on her cheeks, to pull her to her feet. 

“You made the rules,” May commented then, and Bobbi figured it was her not so subtle hint to _take it off,_ as it were. Bobbi grinned, not in the least bit sheepish about the prospects that lay before her. May wasn't so mysterious after all, she found herself internally noting. She enjoyed having fun like the rest of them – even sloppy, ridiculous, somewhat naughty fun. 

Bobbi, still grinning despite her loss, shrugged. “But that's where you're wrong. There are no rules.” She grabbed the hem of her tank and pulled it off over her head, aware of her own perspiration as she did so. She was also aware, almost painfully so, of May's eyes on her as she undressed. Even when her vision was covered by the fabric of her shirt as she pulled it over her head, she could feel the gaze grazing her skin like the sliding of cold fingers.

Once removed, Bobbi threw her shirt to the edge of the gym where it landed on a weight rack and hung there limply. The women caught eyes. Bobbi didn't feel uncomfortable or embarrassed, and she wondered if May did at all. If she did, it was undetectable even to the most experienced, watchful eye of Mockingbird. 

“Ready for round two?” Bobbi questioned, knowing that May was as ready as she was. Her remedy for jadedness seemed to be working however – her grim, taught nervousness about training that was once like a rope about her neck had been replaced with adrenaline, and a sort of tense sexual energy. It was breathing life back into her, and making her feel like less of a walking skeleton. 

May's eyes lingered upon her for a minute, as if soaking up the image of the half stripped blond, and then launched herself towards Bobbi. There was the answer agent Morse was looking for.

They danced around each other again, Bobbi seeming to forget about the throbbing of her knee in the heat of their competition to get the other one to the ground. Her confidence rose as she backed May into a corner, and this time her lunge was too fast for even May's evasive tactics – and into the padded wall they collided. 

May, back pressed hard against the wall, didn't take too kindly to Bobbi's comeback. The blond was overpowered after a minute power struggle, and the table turned entirely as she found herself once again forced into the gym wall by Melinda May. 

If she wanted to win this – which she did for more reasons, now at least, than wanting to prove herself – Bobbi decided in a quick moment that she needed to play truly dirty. And so just as she could feel one of May's hands gripping her arm with a steel force and the other clenching her side in preparation to throw her to the ground, Bobbi made a split second choice that she didn't know at that time was going to completely alter the atmosphere and the outcome of their initially boring evening. 

Leaning out with her strong jaw and slightly parted mouth, Bobbi latched her lips onto Melinda May's in a game changing move that turned the tide of the sparring entirely. She deepened the kiss by pushing back off of the wall, gently gliding her tongue inside the other woman's parted lips and tasting the softness of the tongue inside. 

It felt great to be kissing May, Bobbi discerned with a sudden weakness of the knees that had nothing to do with her injury. It was like an awakening. Suddenly, something she hadn't even realized she had been pining for was looking her in the face like blinding headlights. 

The soft, sweet taste of her mouth was a comfort, almost – it was utterly desirable. But before she could begin to enjoy it too much – and just as she felt the well responding May was beginning to, at least judging by the lessening of her grips, and in them, her prowess – Bobbi made it about the match again. 

Cruelly, she detached May from herself with a massive push – bringing May to the mats and herself down on top of her. May exhaled a length of air when they struck the floor hard, and Bobbi got off of her almost immediately. Before, she thought grimly as the weakness in her limbs still lingered, she got too tempted to take things further.

May sat up and gave her a look that, even in her own watered down way, was equal parts shocked and unimpressed. 

Bobbi simply shrugged and tried to repress her grin as she reached down to help her teammate. “No rules,” She reminded, as if to justify her dirty trick, and and May seemed to have that playful flare in her eyes again. That, and the flush on her cheeks seemed harder now, a stronger burst. Her hands were scalding to the touch as Bobbi helped her up. 

May said nothing at all, but didn't hesitate in bending to the rules of the newly invented “strip sparring”. Her shirt came off in much the same fashion as Bobbi's had, flying across the room, and revealing a solid black sports bra beneath. _She's a good sport,_ Bobbi found herself thinking, knowing that a lot of people would have shied away or patronized the blond for what she had pulled. But not May. There was a woman who took her lumps. 

The women didn't speak anymore as round three picked up just the same as the previous two goes. Something about the room was different though – or Bobbi, at least, knew she was feeling it. It was a strangeness in the air, like a sudden warm breeze where a cold one had been before. Like the room had changed colors from a cool blue to red hot. She no longer felt like it was training at all, despite how her body seemed to be groaning and growing tired through the rough matches. 

No, it was like someone had struck a match in there when the walls were drowned in gasoline. Bobbi could feel her body growing clammy with sweat as she fought May off tooth and nail. The other woman had seemingly stepped up her game for this round – and since a whole other element had been brought in by Bobbi, she had no idea what to expect. _But,_ she thought as she ducked to avoid a well executed strike, _that's your own fault, Barbara._

This became what was the longest match of the evening. Neither woman seemed willing to be taken down, and Bobbi tried to keep her thoughts on task. It was hard, however, the way May dodged around. The awakened feelings inside of her that seemed to tease her now. May's performance was like a stunning dance – alluring and drawing her in and she felt she would eventually lose focus. That, and that aching lung inside of her chest was beginning to catch up to her. 

May came at her and as their hands collided, it became a show of force in the center of the room. It came down to the power of their muscles as each one tried to force the other to the battered mats, and Bobbi could feel herself gaining the upper hand. May was strong, quick, and amazingly skilled – but it didn't change a few obvious facts about their anatomy. 

Bobbi was taller, which was to her advantage. Her muscle mass – in that moment at least – seemed to feel greater than May's. It didn't seem that it would be a difficult feat to get May to collapse to the floor if she forced down upon her with brute strength, and this brought her confidence up a few levels. She hoped round three would be hers – but before long it became apparent that she had misjudged. 

Height and strength aside, something Bobbi hadn't expected suddenly occurred and in a blur she found herself on her back staring at the ceiling. Her knee throbbed incessantly, and her vision was a little dazed from giving the back of her head a good whack on the mats.

From what she could tell – which wasn't much in those first few disorienting seconds – May had used her own strong footing to take advantage of Bobbi's present leg weakness. In a sliding motion, she had gotten low and swiped Bobbi's legs quite literally out from under her – just like slipping on a sheet of ice and going down helplessly.

Bobbi lay there for a moment, catching her breath, trying to block out the pain she felt searing in her leg. Her heart was savagely racing through her chest, chasing the blood through her veins at a pace that was almost too much to bear. It was a good workout, because she could feel her heartbeat like a dull reminder in each and every one of her muscles. 

She shut her eyes, focused on her labored breathing, and wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. When she opened her eyes again, however, finally able to breathe with a shred of normalcy, things had changed yet again. She was looking directly into the face of Melinda May. 

Instead of reaching down to help Bobbi up, as the blond had figured would be the custom, it seemed May had gotten down onto the floor with her. She leaned over Bobbi's slender frame, her body resting on top, and the blond found that May was surprisingly light for all the force she was able to produce and put use to. 

May had gotten down onto the floor, and more importantly on top of her – and now Bobbi wondered achingly what was to happen next. She knew what she was hoping for, which was the return of that mouth to her own, but this woman was increasingly unpredictable. They lay there for a few minutes, both breathing shallowly, neither making a move. Bobbi could feel their bare stomachs sticking together with the moisture of their bodies in a way that was almost delicious. 

Thinking she wouldn't be able to bear the strange, awkward silence and position without any action much longer, Bobbi readied herself to lean up for the kill – only to find that May had something else in mind. 

The older woman who rested on top of Bobbi's slightly lanky body, reached her hands to the other woman's brassiere. Bobbi swallowed, finding her throat dry and swollen feeling. It didn't feel like the game anymore – the sparring was over – and yet May seemed to understand with no sense of hesitation that as she had lost, it was Bobbi's turn to take something off. 

May unhooked the clasp of Bobbi's bra, located at the front just between her breasts, and let the bra fall limp to either side. The article was not fully removed but Bobbi's chest was fully exposed, her pale skin glowing in the bright lights above. 

Bobbi could feel her nakedness set in as soon as the bra had fallen away. The cold invaded, making her damp, newly exposed skin colder than ever in the chilled atmosphere of the gym. Her face, however, burned up to a crispy degree, like a fever that had come on suddenly and couldn't be sweat out. 

May was above her, staring at her now – and while her chest wasn't heaving as it had been when she couldn't catch her breath, she found that the tension filled her lungs like water now. It was thick, drowning her in its encompassing presence. What was May planning to do now?

It didn't take much time for the blond's curiosity to be fulfilled – and duly satisfied. 

Melinda's face disappeared from Bobbi's view as it bobbed downwards, her face lowering to the unexplored area of Bobbi's body that she had so carelessly put on display. The thin, smooth lips then planted a delicate – almost painfully so – kiss in the soft alcove between the blond's breasts.

Bobbi felt her breath hitch in her lungs at the contact that had, at least up until that moment, seemed unexpected. The breath she had taken in in such a rush released itself back into the room with a distinct quiver as May started to move again. 

Another kiss that slighted to the left breast, and Bobbi found even this most minute contact made her want to shudder. The pleasure was knotting it's way up her spine, mounting, forcing her back to arch at the sensation of May's pleasantly warm lips kissing their way across her breast. She could feel her nipples stiffening with the anticipation that washed over her now, and she bit her tongue perhaps to keep from losing herself too much into May's slow, teasing movements that threatened to swallow her, body and soul.

If May's lips were warm and exciting as they inched their way across smooth baby skin, her mouth as it opened just enough to encircle the tight knot of Bobbi's nipple seemed hotter than a volcano's insides. Unable to suppress a low groan at the sensation of May's burning tongue grinding down hard on that throbbing pleasure center, Bobbi wondered vaguely in her spinning mind what exactly had just happened. 

One minute, they're sparring, and the next, she's lying on the floor being worked into dramatic shudders by May's tongue that seemed to be not so surprisingly working wonders for the tension she felt. The aching in her shoulders seemed to deflate. The throbbing of her knee was a distant sensation. The stress that was piling from her rehab felt as though it was flowing off of her in waves. Something was happening here – and while she wasn't entirely sure of what, yet – she knew that in no sense of reality was it bad. 

May pinched Bobbi's nipple between her teeth gently, rolling the bud along the surface of her tongue and Bobbi swore she could feel her eyes rolling back. One foot lifted off the ground involuntarily, toes curling as she half groaned, biting down on nothing and clenching her teeth to stop the vulnerable sound half way through. She wasn't sure why she was hesitating – sure, Coulson was out and the base was quiet. And the blond as a rule was never reserved about her sexuality or sexual feelings when she felt she was entitled to embrace it. 

But something about this was so bizarre, lying here on the gym floor with Melinda May's mouth sucking her skin and leaving fine red impressions all over her porcelain flesh. It certainly gave a whole new meaning to “rehab”, she thought with a motion that was almost a smirk as her back arched achingly at the feeling of May's teeth again. 

Grinding her teeth together against the feelings May was giving her all over her skin and the pangs deep within her gut, Bobbi found she felt slightly disappointed when May detached herself from her body to lean up for a kiss. 

May's kiss was deep and passionate and Bobbi moaned into the other woman's compensating lips, the soft return of their tongues together seeming to make up for the removal of the contact on her breast. Bobbi could barely feel the pain in her knee at all now – and she thought absentmindedly that it was amazing what a little distraction could do to de-congest the mind of a problem that had been riding it for months.

She ran her hands along May's bare back, feeling the remnants of sweat there and sinking her nails into soft flesh as the kiss only grew in passion and ravenous, quiet violence. Each time May moved to deepen the kiss, Bobbi could feel the pleasant stick of their firm abdomens come undone and back together, and the entire thing still seemed like a sequence out of a very strange albeit not unkind dream. May's hands glided along Bobbi's shoulders, and the blond could feel their hot pressure come full circle up her arms. Her arms were hauled from their former attachment to May's spine and flattened almost mercilessly to the mats, May's fingers intertwining with her own and holding her in place. 

Before long the kiss broke, and hesitation seemed to seize the limbs of both women. Bobbi became submissive to her own hesitance, pulling herself to a sitting position as May sat up on her haunches and made no further moves. Perhaps, Bobbi thought, the same sorts of thoughts were seeping through into May's brain now that tainted her own. Thoughts of regret for the spontaneity. Thoughts that someone could at any time plod down over the stairs and catch them in the dirty act there on the mats. 

The thoughts came into her mind, as she firmly held May's gaze with her own. They came into her mind but before long seemed to bounce off. Perhaps it was the reaction of her pleasure center that achingly tried to convince her that what was about to happen would be worth the risk. Perhaps it was the unreadable gaze that she tore into now as May stared back, her eyes glossed over with something. Some longing thing, some provoking pheromone – was May, Bobbi wondered, reading the same thing plastered across her own expression?

A moment longer and some kind of message seemed to have passed between the women. Non verbal, the ending of reservations happened like clockwork. It was as if they were suddenly communicating with a secret code that even they themselves weren't aware of. 

Bobbi leaned back on her elbows and without second thought or uttering a single word, shed the bra and began to wrestle her legs out of the yoga pants that were seeming more and more stifling as each agonizing moment flitted by. May followed suit and gracefully climbed to her feet, pulling the waistband of her own pants down and working her way out of their confinement. 

There was an urgency to the atmosphere now, as if the women simultaneously realized both that this was something they wanted – perhaps even needed – and that they had only a limited amount of time to acquire it. 

Once she had shed yet another article, Bobbi knew then for certain that no more sparring would be happening that evening. With a wry grin as she climbed to her feet with some difficulty, she knew she was perfectly okay with such a turn of events. When May had finished undressing her lower half and her pants were flung across the room with her own, Bobbi wasted no time. 

Taking a couple of steps forward, entirely unaware of the pain searing in her leg, Bobbi wreathed her arms around May's slender, firm waist and collided their lips. May received the gesture openly and willingly and the women began to take clumsy, absent minded steps together, perhaps subconsciously seeking a wall. 

Before long they found one, and Bobbi practically football tackled May into it with a little more force than she intended. The experienced agent huffed out a little burst of air at the slamming contact, but took no time for recovery. Airless or not, May leaned out and invaded Bobbi's mouth with her own with a certain ferocity that lead the blond to believe this was something she had considered doing before. 

Bobbi would have smirked at this idea – the idea that someone as formidable and utterly desirable as Melinda May could have ever fantasized about her – but her lips were far too busy with Melinda's, and, when they no longer were, they had strayed to her neck. 

Her skin was soft, albeit slightly clammy from their workout, and Bobbi drilled hard kisses into the often untouched isle of her throat. May grunted slightly at the pressure on her jugular, resting her head hard against the wall behind her as her hands explored Bobbi's exposed skin as if driven by fever. 

Bobbi was out of touch with her own thoughts now, as she felt two invasive hands slipping down the back of her panties without hesitation. The squeeze that came then was insatiably hard, merciless, nails and all, and Bobbi briefly envisioned the delicious little line of bruises that would no doubt speckle her there later. 

There was a communication error between her body and her mind, as if the liaison that connected them had simply disappeared. She was acting on physical desire only now. Confidence reigned in such animal behaviors, leaving no room for insecurity. Bobbi knew this was something she might not ever be faced with again – she had to take it in and eat it up while it was in front of her like a starving wolf. Letting her mind in would mean rationality – and rationality, at least sometimes, had little to no welcome in the bedroom. 

This time it had no welcome at all, there in the gym where they were putting themselves entirely on display and at risk – and Bobbi did only what her body directed with its overflowing fountain of desire. That lump in her stomach was her dictator. It said kiss, she did, leaving hard marks like dark red raspberries on May's neck and collarbone. When it said bite, she did, sinking full, square teeth into the other woman's flesh until she heard the groan of satisfaction bounce around her ear. 

And when the lump said roll over and give May the wheel – something she typically wasn't interested in – she also found herself listening. Maybe it was that May was her superior. Perhaps it was her own vulnerability lately that forced her into submission. Whatever it was, May's presence was somehow directing her to act uncharacteristically for what she knew her behavior in the sheets to be. 

Bobbi felt the flash come over her body when May flipped their positions, a simple roll that buried Bobbi in the wall the same way she had been previously. With the flash of hot arousal, absolute certainty came over her body, a clarity provided by the incessant throbbing of her groin that told her without a doubt that she wanted to be taken. Fully, by May, with no interruptions or second thoughts. 

Bobbi felt no desire to fight back, to pull and push, claw and bite and struggle for control as she often did – and often liked to do. Her only desire now was May and the sort of heights she knew with an airy, euphoric sense of absolute trust the woman was going to bring her soaring to. 

May was not one to waste time, Bobbi already knew. But she learned feverishly that this quality did not quite permeate all aspects of her actions, as she lingered there in Bobbi's personal space, running her fingers first along the inside of the waistband of Bobbi's panties. Bobbi felt her stomach muscles clench, tightening with the pulsing deep inside her and coinciding with the hot flush of her face. 

May didn't seem too interested in putting her through complete agony, however, Bobbi thought with some semblance of relief. But she also didn't seem very interested in going to the trouble of removing anymore clothes, and with an aching inside that felt much like burning from the inside out, Bobbi felt May's hand straying down towards where she wanted it most. 

_Finally,_ she found herself thinking with some chagrin as she felt May's hand pressing a hard line to her vulva on the outside of the fabric that made her shiver and sigh shakily. May smirked, taking a only a little of the blond's time to tease in this way, before long cutting to the chase as usual. 

The knot that was growing in weight and size inside Bobbi's abdomen began to riot when May's slender, spider fingers started to glide up and down the soft, hyper sensitive skin of her inner thigh and back again towards the thin and not surprisingly drenched fabric of her panties. Breath hitching and mind swimming, unable to form coherent thoughts at all now, Bobbi unconsciously thrust her hips towards the satisfaction May seemed to be promising. The loss of tension. The salvation. 

Licking her lips that tasted of sweat and salt, Bobbi ground her head against the wall, seeking friction of any sort. The heat of May's thighs were close enough for her to feel on her own, and the woman's closeness just caused her to utterly want what she knew was coming next more than she thought possible. May used her leg as a crowbar and wedged it between the blond's legs to effectively spread her before going in for the kill. 

Pushing the fabric of Bobbi's panties simply to one side to get at the treasure that lay beneath in rushed anticipation, May began by drawing tantalizingly delicious circles on Bobbi's clit, and she moaned unintentionally loud in response. Checking herself, the blond made sure to keep her voice down when the second wave of contact broke around that tiny sensor, sending shock waves of pleasure to bounce across every neuron of her body. 

Bobbi bit down hard on swollen lips. The orgasm was building fast even from this minute contact, but Bobbi was remembering that it had certainly been a while. It had been a while since she had given someone her all, letting them take what they want with a sense of greed that the blond utterly coveted instead of disliked. It had been too long, maybe – too long since she let someone have her against a wall and take all the tension and the worries away.

All of the duo's contact up until this point had been a blur of force, teeth, claws and sweat. Now there was another entire layer being laid out across her body. The blunt force of battle hardened fingers against her raw clit was doing things to her, alright – her knee was a distant sensation, as was her rehab and her worries. Something about the uncut, primitive act of sex was reassuring like nothing else. 

_Thank god for Melinda May,_ she found herself thinking with a certain dash of humor, her body entirely numb except for the sensation of being undone and the feeling of her own cat's nails digging into the supple skin that coated May's spine. 

Thankfully, before she had to beg, May nudged her pointer and index finger along Bobbi's opening somewhat clumsily. Holding the other woman even closer, wanting what personal space she had left utterly violated, Bobbi hissed out anticipatory breath as the next move was launched by May just as easily as her strikes in their previous sparring matches had been. 

Bobbi was slick and wet, and so this was to May's advantage as her two fingers found their way to her scalding, soft inside with incredible ease. May kissed Bobbi with battalion level force, the blond's head crashing against the wall harder. Bobbi whimpered into May's greedy lips as her fingers sunk only deeper, her thumb returning to gently kneed at her clit in a motion that Bobbi thought was going to make her lose her mind. 

May's strokes were deep and satisfying, the additional nudging sensation simply increased the degree of pleasure that this spontaneous encounter had already arisen in her, and Bobbi found that she was no longer feeling reserved. At the mercy of Melinda May, the woman kept her voice down through the professional thrusts, but let herself moan as freely and regularly as she desired. Sometimes she sunk her teeth into the side of May's neck to muffle the sound, or buried a harsh squeak into the other woman's lips, wanting truly to make as much noise as she pleased but knowing in the back of her muddled mind that it was not wise given their location.

As her body built itself up in anticipation for the tornado that was coming straight for her, Bobbi felt the weakness in her knees growing, the pain in her bad knee becoming a bit of an annoyance. She had been able to ignore it before, nothing more than a harsh but hardly upsetting background noise – like a black fly buzzing and clunking around a window in summer heat, it hardly had the power to distract from the music exploding in her ears. 

But as the orgasm approached her vision with increasing speed like an oncoming vehicle ready for a collision, Bobbi found the pain in her leg was growing louder. It was becoming a distraction, a discomfort, and the more May pounded her against the wall with absorbed attention, bringing her soaring to the top, the more her leg began to visibly shake. “Ahh – May – ”

Not wanting to lose the good high that she was sliding into, not wanting to interrupt or ruin the moment, Bobbi sunk her teeth into her own tongue and groaned needily as she felt herself getting ready to come. “ – May – ” But before she could, something had to give or else she might fall over. She had already held out longer than she expected she would, and she could feel May's thumb that had previously strayed returning to amuse the sore, aching pleasure commander between her legs.

Just as she felt the words _my leg_ sidling up to the edge of agape lips, ready to pant them out to May's attention no matter how pathetic it sounded, it seemed May proved herself to be a mind reader yet again. The intense Chinese woman, who was somehow even more intense and silent when delivering another woman mercilessly to the jaws of complete bliss, slid her vacant hand right where it needed to go. 

May used her other hand to lift Bobbi's aching, visibly trembling leg from the ground by the crook of her knee, forcing the blond to shift her support entirely to her other leg which was a surprising relief. Most of May's weight leaned onto Bobbi and the wall now, both her hands occupied, but somehow the blond didn't mind her getting even closer. Bobbi felt a wan smile crossing her features as May's movements slowed so she could hold Bobbi's leg in the air, then against her, the pain and pressure instantly dissipating. 

Once they were again comfortable, however, no words at all spoken, May resumed the ferocious way in which she fucked Bobbi, the lifting of one leg simply widening the vantage point for her soft opening. For Bobbi, this slight position change was all it took, and she felt her body tense up like turning to stone as her muscles convulsed through May's knuckle deep satisfaction.

A loud, cracking moan, signifying the end of the line erupted from Bobbi's system shamelessly as she came, and the noise slowly devolved into a hiss, then a mewl that felt like nothing more to her than a vibration deep within her throat. Her body seized and let go, her muscles tensing and then feeling as loose as water as May's strokes slowed and grew tender, coaxing her sparring partner down. 

Bobbi could feel her body coming down from the peak of orgasm, her muscles a trembling, distinctly worn mess by the time May fully withdrew from her wetness and gently laid her leg down. In her state of total exhaustion, sexual and otherwise, Bobbi had a hard time not giving in to temptation of collapsing into the arms of the dark haired woman in whom she had complete faith now more than ever, would catch her. 

This was a tempting proposition, almost agonizingly so, but Bobbi figured something else was keeping the tension in the air as thick as heavy sheets of sleet. Despite her aching and vibrating limbs, despite the sweat residue coating her skin, the cool air that alerted her to her own sweat and moisture, and the hoarseness of her voice from those powerful groans, Bobbi felt she wanted more. 

She wanted more, now, despite being fully satisfied herself. Perhaps it was more of Melinda she wanted, Bobbi considered with a mischievous grin riding on the edge of her smooth lips. Some semblance of reality seemed to return as she leaned against that wall panting, recovering, feeling May's hand absentmindedly and almost sweetly playing with her loops of golden hair and touching her tenderly on the back of her neck. 

Some semblance of normalcy – and Bobbi found that her thirst for power had returned. They had unfinished business still, the blond determined. There was a look of surprise on Melinda's face that was almost uncharacteristically adorable as Bobbi began to take steps, hands latched firmly onto May's shoulders, pushing her backwards blindly. 

The entire experience so far had been a complete sexual revival for Bobbi – a renewal, truly. _The least I can do is return the favor,_ Bobbi thought with the absolute filthiest of intentions as she backed May strategically towards a large and almost foreboding piece of exercise equipment.

Once the women reached the rack machine, Bobbi didn't hesitate in sending May toppling into the gray padded seat. The machine rattled a little with the woman's falling weight, and Bobbi heard the clink of metal on metal as she leaned her weight on it too, in order to lean down and kiss Melinda. 

The kiss, deep enough to drive Melinda's head back against the seat with an almost merciless voracity, was surprisingly short lived, however. Bobbi knew that she had much bigger things in mind for the woman laying before her. 

The blond climbed down onto her knees with some strong essence of pain that she shrugged off. Her knee felt alright on the padded floor, at least for a time, and so she went to work. First her mouth started at the other woman's knee. She began to slowly, tantalizingly work her way up to the thigh. May's skin here was soft and supple, perhaps more so than Bobbi had expected from such a hardened SHIELD veteran. 

There was, however, a visible and brutal slash towards the top of her thigh that looked aged and as if it had been very painful in the day it occurred. Bobbi ran her fingers over the rough scar tissue playfully, finding that she was always curious about other people's scars. Especially now more than ever, as she had more from recent months than she ever had in a lifetime.

Maybe, she thought distractedly as she played her smooth lips further up May's leg, she'd ask her where the scar had come from later on. After they were finished – whatever this was. She found herself wondering yet again about the origins of this encounter, for it was all just truly bizarre to her. It was something she had never before imagined happening in the turn of events of the evening – or ever, really – but now that the opportunity was presenting itself Bobbi thought it would be more than a shame to let such delicious possibilities go to waste. 

She could feel the tightness in her own abdomen from the constant strain of adrenaline and arousal, and as she extended her hands upwards to loop trembling fingertips into the waist of May's panties, Bobbi could feel the twitch and greedy gravitation of her hips towards the blond's approaching mouth. 

Grinning in a way that she felt was almost despicable, Bobbi pulled the black garment down, not caring or not feeling she had the time to justify removing it entirely. Instead, it hung around the bulge of Melinda's fit calves, eventually sliding fully to her ankles as Bobbi worked the other woman's thighs apart with ease. 

May remained there in the chair of the rack machine, half seated and half almost lying, as if frozen in time. She waited in anticipation, Bobbi was certain, and she wanted to savor this moment as long as possible. After all, she thought to herself greedily, how often is it that anyone gets Melinda May at their mercy?

Sticking true to her plan, Bobbi held off from burying her tongue in that sweet spot, instead opting to turn up the heat. Leaning upwards with her strong neck, she allowed just a sliver of her tongue to glide along the hyper sensitive skin of May's inner thigh. 

The older recipient shuddered at the tingling contact, and Bobbi repeated the motion, switching to the other thigh. This time, as she ran her lips and tongue upwards, she came dangerously close to Melinda's cunt, but pulled back at the last moment allowing little more than her breath to graze the aching area. This elicited a groan from May, and if Bobbi didn't know any better she could have swore it was almost needy. 

Bobbi sunk her teeth into the toned flesh of her thigh, and May's hips twitched forward in a jumpy little buck. She's more than ready, Bobbi found herself thinking as her second bite brought forth a slightly louder, more tortured moan from the woman currently wrapped about her finger. 

Bobbi also recognized the risk and time restraint as well, however – that and how much she now was discovering herself to be aching to go down on May perhaps just as much as the other woman desired to be devoured. She knew that she could carry out such a successful bout of playful torture for hours, especially with someone as exquisite as May, but she simply didn't have that luxury. It was time to give in to what they both wanted. 

Bobbi finally lowered her mouth to the warm, wet core at the center of Melinda's thighs. May's breathy moan was on time with Bobbi's motion as she allowed her tongue to glide gently over the other woman's labia. Bobbi could feel the convulsion of the hard shiver that wracked May's frame as she paused, coveting for a moment how the other woman tasted. 

Bobbi leaned on arms that were much more reliable than her legs had proven to have been, and used Melinda's spread legs as support to sink her tongue much deeper into the woman laid in front of her. Bobbi found that preforming oral was quite a monster of a task. She wanted to do it just right, and doing it that way required all of her attention. So much of her time eating away slowly at the other woman's heat was a self absorbed, almost underwater experience. 

All background noises were blotted out like she was wearing earplugs. All, except for Melinda's voice, however, which was her sole indicator that her tongue was doing its bidding correctly. With each deepening stroke, she listening for the peak of pleasure in the other woman's voice. The longer she ground away at the other woman's cunt, savoring it, devouring it and hoarding it, the more strained and loud May's voice became. It came to a point where Bobbi noted it became rather muffled, as if the other woman were biting down on her arm or hand to cease the sound. 

As much as it would have been nice for them both to have been in their element in a private zone – and therefore able to express themselves as fully and as loudly as they desired – Bobbi knew she wouldn't change anything about their location and the danger that rode alongside it for anything. After all, she was eating out Melinda May in a rack machine – something about privacy struck her in that moment as a lot less sexy. 

The blond flicked her tongue menacingly against Melinda's clit, and she began to hear something break. The older woman was now hugging Bobbi's shoulders with those shapely legs, Bobbi's hands gripping the seat for support as she took the slowly crumbling woman deeper into the realm of pleasure. 

Bobbi used all her remaining strength – which wasn't much after a brutal sparring session and an eye opening, one of a kind encounter – to grind her tongue down on May's clit, and with a couple of strokes, the blond knew it was happening. 

By now Melinda's active voice had faded into somewhat of a background noise for the occupied blond, but it became obvious that she was coming undone. An enormous gasp released itself from May's lungs, and Bobbi could feel cat's claws, despite how short and tidy May's nails often were, sinking into her neck ferociously. Bobbi could feel her heart racing a mile a minute, her adrenaline not deceasing through May's enveloping orgasm. In fact, as the woman came and Bobbi removed her mouth slowly from the other woman, she felt the peak of the adrenaline more than ever. 

May's face was flushed as she panted like she had just run two miles on the track. Bobbi was panting too, forgetting how much of a strain going down on someone might have on her lung. Either way, to Bobbi Morse, what had happened was unforgettable, regrets were useless and May looked absolute endearing in her post sex destruction. Nothing else mattered. 

Nothing else mattered, of course, but another sound creeping into her radar that she struggled to hear over her own labored breathing. Just as the blond with the insatiable appetite was thinking what she would like most to do next – and on what equipment, and in what position – her mind made a panicky clarification of what the sound was. 

_Footsteps. Descending footsteps._

Bobbi didn't have to say anything to May, she realized, as she turned to the other woman, mouth agape, only to find that May was staring at her with the same blank expression. Her eyes were a little wide, however, and pupils dilated, but whether that was from the fear of being caught most literally with her pants around her ankles or from the sex, Bobbi was entirely unsure. All she knew was that they both needed to haul some clothes on stat, otherwise they were going to have quite a lot of explaining to do. And a lot of lectures to hear on what the gym was for. 

Bobbi got to her feet faster than she thought was possible, adjusting her panties when she got to a wobbly but steady enough to work with standing position. May was out of the chair in an instant, panties up, and rushing over to her pants to haul them on in haste. 

Bobbi found her's and started climbing into them as the footsteps got closer. Her heart was ripping a hole through her chest with its pace, and when she was once again suitably in slacks she rushed for her tanktop. The bra would have to be kicked to the curb, because she certainly didn't have time for that. In a last ditch effort, she kicked the bra that was still sprawled on the mats behind the rack machine and had just finished tongue fucking May in and squirmed into her damp tanktop, hoping for the best. 

By now May had gotten into her pants and her shirt, and both women, as if well versed in such a situation like a fire drill, flopped onto their backs on the padded floor side by side. Their lungs worked overtime as they lay there beside one another like heaps of pure sweat and adrenaline.

Not ten seconds later did a body appear in the gym, and Bobbi listened to the dull rioting of her heartbeat, hoping with a giddy sort of feverishness that whoever it was wouldn't notice her bra somewhere on the sidelines. She needed time to think up a good lie about it first. 

“Oh!” Came the first word uttered out of the intruder, and Bobbi knew immediately from the gentle glide of her voice that it was Daisy. She also sounded surprised to see them – which Bobbi took as nothing more than a good sign that they had kept themselves under enough locks to not alert anyone to their game. So far, so good. 

Bobbi, still breathing with express difficulty, glanced over at May who was panting just as hard. Whether it was real or for the facade it became obvious they were putting up, Bobbi was unsure. But May's calm, collected poker face had returned, and that was enough to reassure the blond. 

“Woah, you two are hard at it.” Daisy commented, and Bobbi nearly popped a blood vessel trying not to laugh with escaping immaturity. She could see an oppressive smirk on May's face too, which simply made the situation even more ridiculous. If even May had to resist laughing, then it was pretty goddamn funny, as far as Bobbi was concerned. 

“Yeah,” Bobbi stammered out, trying to hold in the pressure of her chuckles. She spoke as clearly and seriously as possible through unreliable breaths. “May decided to, err, help me with my rehab. So we've been sparring.” 

“She must really be whipping you into shape, because I have to say you guys look _totally_ wiped.” Daisy responded, as innocent as ever. Or maybe she knew what was going on and was choosing to mess with them. Bobbi found it often hard to tell with ever unpredictable Daisy Johnson. 

And so, she played it cool. “Yeah. It's been a ride.” 

Her laughter was a rising volcano at the back of her throat, and it didn't help now that May's breathing had stilled slightly, making the room a tad more silent. The older woman had shut her eyes, refusing to look at Bobbi and trying to ignore the rare bashful smirk plastered all over her own mouth. 

“Well, I'll leave you guys to it. I can come down here any time. You seem like you're getting good work done here, so no worries.” 

“You have no idea,” Bobbi replied, the expression suggestive to the point of utter humor, and she nearly let her laughter run wild when she felt a slight jab into her rib cage from Melinda's elbow. 

“I'll see you guys later I guess!” Came Daisy's closing statement, and before long Bobbi heard more footsteps. This time, they were going up and gradually disappearing, much to the combined relief of the women. 

When the steps were about halfway up the case, Bobbi simply couldn't take it anymore. She erupted into a fountain of desperate giggles, and was pleased to find that May too was releasing some ounce of pent up laughter, little as it was. 

After thirty seconds or more of absolute gut roaring laughter, more than she could remember experiencing in months, Bobbi found she was void of breath yet again. They remained there on the floor until she wrangled some air for herself, and then she propped herself up on one elbow to gaze at her “sparring” partner. 

“So,” She began, with the most flirtatious of grins and the dirtiest of intentions, “what next, coach?” 

May smirked in a way that was inescapably mischievous, and Bobbi felt the butterflies in her stomach make a much anticipated return. “Hmm. The weight bench is looking a little lonely over there.”


End file.
